


Matsumiya 30 Day Prompt Challenge

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Cooking Lessons, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eloping, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Pregnancy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderswitch, Harry Potter AU, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, M/M, Manhandling, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mascots, Masturbation, Mermaids, Office AU, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: A 30 day prompt challenge for Matsumiya. Drabbles will be a mix of M/M (mainly), M/F, or F/F.





	1. Harry Potter AU (M/M)

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not? Fics will either be set in a completely new universe or may be from fics I've written before. :D
> 
> The list of prompts was created by a group of friends. :)

Nino is enjoying his afternoon tea when he receives a Patronus in the form of a bat.

_“We need help! Come to Diagon Alley!”_

Cursing loudly, Nino grabs his wand on the table, throwing a heating charm on his teacup before running for the door. “ _Accio_ auror robes!” Nino yells, pointing his wand in the direction of his closet. As he slips his shoes on and runs out the door, the robes come flying right at him. Nino quickly wraps it around himself before running for the apparition point outside his home.

When he appears in Diagon Alley, Nino sees the problem.

“You're bloody kidding me,” Nino says, jaw dropping. There's a bloody dragon in the middle of the valley! And a freaking Romanian Longhorn at that! Nino throws protection charms at the shops around him before running closer to the scene.

He sees his fellow aurors casting stunning spells at the dragon, but it doesn't seem to have any effect. _We might need more people,_ Nino thinks as he scans the area for Jun.

“Nino!”

Nino turns to the side and sees his partner running towards him… bleeding from the arm.

“Damn it, Jun! Can you never keep yourself in one piece?!” Nino shouts angrily as he runs to meet him halfway. Jun's holding his wand with his injured hand while his other hand is wrapped around the wound.

“Well, I would,” Jun drawls in that pretentious voice of his when he tends to get annoyed, “but I am an auror you—”

“Oh shut up,” Nino snaps, lifting the sleeve of his partner's auror robes. “I'm one too but I get injured way less than you!” Jun keeps his mouth shut as Nino examines the wound. “What the hell did you do?! Charge at the dragon or something?! You can't just charge at a dragon!”

“What else am I supposed to do?!” Jun retorts back. “If you hadn't noticed, there's a dragon on the loose!”

“Why the fuck is there even a dragon here?!” Nino asks in exasperation as he mutters a quiet _Tergeo_ to clean the blood away from the wound.

“Triwizard Tournament,” Jun grunts, wincing as Nino begins piecing the skin together with a healing spell. “It escaped somehow.”

“Someone's doing their job properly,” Nino mumbles with a snort. “That should do for now. We’ll have to get to a healer after this is over.” He looks down at Jun’s arm. His spells have stopped the bleeding for now.

“Why isn't our stunning spell working?!” Jun asks in frustration as he pulls down his sleeve and casts a quick cleaning charm to get rid of the blood. “Aren't they supposed to work on dragons?!”

Nino frowns. “They should, but it's not…”

Jun sighs and turns to him to say something but Nino’s flinging himself in front of Jun with his wand raised high in front of him.

 _“Protego!”_ Nino hollers as a blast of fire bounces of his shield. Jun gapes at his partner as the fire eventually stops. “Shit!”

“Are you hurt?!” Jun asks in concern, checking to make sure Nino is okay. Nino shrugs him off. Jun doesn't know why this hurts him.

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” Nino looks around him. Only the area where his shield had sheltered them remained untouched. Everything else around them had been burnt by the fire. “We need to get these people out of here and call Aiba-chan!” Nino starts running towards a group of people that had been shielded by a couple of aurors earlier.

Jun curses and runs after him as he begins to cast the Patronus charm to send to Aiba.


	2. Eyebrows (F/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is F/F. Short and sweet I guess?

“So, what are those fuzzy things above your eyes?”

Kazue blinked and turned to stare at the mermaid sitting next to her.

“Ex… excuse me?” she asked in bewilderment.

Jun sighed, her pretty lips turned into a pout. “That,” she said, pointing at Kazue’s eyebrows. She reached out and touched it with a finger. Kazue resisted the urge to shiver at the (surprisingly) warmth radiating from the mermaid.

“Those are called eyebrows, Jun.” Kazue reached up and touched them unconsciously in response. “All humans have them.”

“Do they? And they all look different?” Jun asked in fascination, her eyes still directed at Kazue’s eyebrows.

“Um… yes. Some like to style it, some don’t.”

Jun nodded and flopped her tail in the water. Kazue stared at the way the other female’s scales glittered under the sunlight.

 _Absolutely breathtaking,_ Kazue thought as her eyes slowly trailed up to look at Jun’s face. She coloured when her eyes met Jun’s, caught red-handed for admiring.

“Like what you see?” Jun asked teasingly, flicking her long black hair over her left shoulder. Kazue tried her best not to stare at Jun’s chest. Merpeople didn’t believe in clothes.

“Uh… maybe.” She blushed. She flinched when Jun reached out to feel her eyebrows again. “Are you that obsessed with my eyebrows?” she asked in amusement.

Jun snorted and moved her hand down to cup Kazue’s left cheek. “It’s fascinating,” Jun said, swishing her tail in the water as she spoke. “We don’t have… hair there.”

Kazue looked above Jun’s purple eyes. She was right—merpeople had gills instead of hair. In fact, the only place they actually had hair was on their head. That was where the similarities with humans ended.

“What is their function?”

Kazue shrugged. “Dunno. Never bothered to look that up.”

Jun laughed and pulled away. Kazue wanted to pull her back but restrained herself. Even if they were “dating,” the relationship was still new. She didn’t know what the boundaries were, especially with a mermaid.

“You’re so tense,” Jun remarked, sending her an inquiring look.

“I am?”

Jun shrugged and scooted closer to her on the rock they were sitting on. “You are.” She reached down to take Kazue’s hand in hers. “Don’t be.”

Kazue could feel her heart beating fast. Jun smiled at her softly and intertwined their fingers together. She could smell the salty scent of the ocean from Jun, mixed with a sweet scent she couldn’t identify. _Is it something from the ocean,_ Kazue wondered as she looked down at their fingers. Jun’s hand was rubbery in hers but Kazue thought that it felt just right. _Ugh, I sound like a lovesick teenager,_ she thought with a grimace, flushing when her eyes looked up to meet Jun’s kind gaze. _But maybe that’s okay._

When Jun leaned in for a kiss, Kazue thought it was definitely more than okay, especially if she got to kiss Jun like this. _I can get used to this,_ she thought squeezing her hand around Jun's lightly.


	3. Game Night (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don't write them as Arashi members enough.

“You cheated!”

“Did not! I kicked your ass fair and square!”

Nino smirked as Jun growled and slammed the buttons on his controller rapidly.

They were both at Nino’s apartment on the one rare day off they had together from work. It was starting to get a little busy again with all the filming and promos they had to do, but work was work. Arashi was Arashi.

Right now they were playing Smash Bros. and Nino was totally kicking Jun’s ass. He let out a cackle when he sent Jun’s character flying off the screen.

“Eat Kirby shit!” Nino exclaimed gleefully. Jun scowled as his character appeared again on the screen, kicking at Nino’s character.

 _It was nice though,_ Nino thought as he gave a quick glance at his boyfriend before turning back to the screen, even if Jun was being a sore loser. Having Jun beside him was enough.

“You should blow me if I win again, Jun-kun,” Nino suggested, kicking Jun’s character off the screen again.

Jun let out a snort. “And if I win, you can be the one to blow me.”

“I don't care who blows who, but I'm definitely getting that prize!” Nino pressed on the buttons harder. No way was he going to let Jun win. He was going to _get_ that blowjob from Jun.

The atmosphere in the room was tense as the two of them threw all their attention in the game. _Clack clack clack._ Nino was so focussed on the game that he didn't even really Jun was calling his name.

“—Nino!”

“What?!” he snapped.

Jun immediately kissed him on the lips. Nino's eyes widen at the sudden surprise. When he heard a battle cry coming from the screen, he realized that Jun had managed to steal the Smash Ball from him.

“What?!” Nino shrieked, turning back to the screen. “You cheater!” he accused, glaring angrily up at him.

Jun cackled. “No I didn't! You just got distracted!” He sent Nino’s character flying off the stage.

Nino growled. There was no way he was going to let Jun distract him like that again.

 _Two can play at that game,_ Nino thought before launching himself on top of Jun’s lap, settling himself nice and snug on top of Jun’s thighs. He smirked when he heard Jun gasp as he sat dangerously close to Jun’s crotch.

“You—” Jun said darkly.

“Prepare to get your ass _kicked._ ”

They played for a few more minutes before Jun threw his controller on the couch behind him and wrapped his arms around Nino, pulling them both to a stand.

“What are you—” Nino squawked before letting out a surprised shout when Jun hefted him over his shoulder. “What are you doing? Jun! Put me down!” he hollered.

“You drive me crazy,” Jun muttered before carrying him to the bedroom. Nino slapped at Jun’s ass in frustration.

“Jun! At least let me save the damn game first!”


	4. Shopping (M/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to rinkufan for this drabble. Yoooooo~

“You know, I'm not insecure about shopping as a man, you know that, but I certainly am opposed to this.”

“Quit your whining. You agreed to come.”

“That's because…”

Kazue turned to face her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at him. “Because…?”

Jun coloured and looked around.

They were currently standing in line outside the game shop at 11 in the evening. Kazue had insisted on going to get the new game she had been waiting for to be released for the past several months now. _A new game plus bonuses,_ she thought in excitement. She couldn’t wait!

Jun had refused to let her go alone, not wanting his girlfriend to line up late at night by herself. But this… he had not expected this.

The entire line was women!

He could hear a few of the women next to them giggle and he flushed. Kazue chuckled and leaned up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I told you that it was going to be okay,” Kazue told him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest. Jun looked down at her and couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked. When she wanted to, she could be the cutest thing in the world (and a little shit). Kazue smirked up at him.

“I… I may have made some bad decisions today…” Jun sighed, wrapping his arms around her so that they were hugging now.

Kazue grinned and rubbed her chin against the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Why was she acting so cute? “It’s okay, you’re here to keep me company.”

“I suppose that’s also true.”

Kazue winked before twisting in his grip so that she was resting her head against him now.

“Just another half hour before it opens!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Jun sighed. _Just another thirty minutes…_

“What kind of game is it anyway?”Jun grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. A few of the girls that were chattering around them had fallen silent after he asked the question.

Kazue snickered.

“What?” Jun asked in annoyance.

“Are you sure you want to know?” she asked, hiding her grin behind her hand.

“Is it a perverted game or something?” Jun grumbled.

Kazue shook her head, still finding it hard to to stop smiling. She waved him down to her, standing up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

“It’s a BL game.”

“What is that?” Jun asked in confusion.

Kazue stepped away from him and turned around, smirking to herself.

“Kazue!”

Kazue giggled and winked at the girls in front of her, getting giggles in return.

Jun could figure it out for himself.


	5. Jealousy (F/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to rinkufan once again. This is set in a universe where Arashi is Arashi but as women.

Kazue hated her best friend.

“It’s not fair,” she mumbled to herself as she watched Masami pose for the cameras. She was beautiful. All long hair, long arms, short torso, and legs that went on forever. Those legs. Legs, legs, legs. Legs that Kazue didn’t have, and had always wanted.

She pouted as Masami smiled at the cameras, her heels making her legs look even longer than they already did. She looked _amazing._

“What are you doing over here mumbling to yourself?”

Kazue turned around to see her (girlfriend) bandmate walk up behind her. Her eyes drifted down to the other woman’s thighs. Pale smooth long legs greeted her back. She looked back up at Jun’s beautiful face, her expression one of amusement.

“I’m not mumbling to myself,” she denied, crossing her arms. Jun rolled her eyes, and stuck her hip out to one side. Kazue tried not to stare. Her mother taught her manners.

“Oh really? You sure? I’m pretty sure I heard something like, ‘it’s not fair,’ coming from your mouth.”

Kazue narrowed her eyes at Jun as the other girl placed an arm around her shoulders. They both turned to watch Masami’s photoshoot, which now had the addition of Yuki.

“Mind your business, Jun-chan,” she retorted, no heat in her voice.

Jun laughed. “You don’t have to be jealous, you know.”

Kazue whipped her head up to look at Jun. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re cute the way you are,” Jun continued, her fingers brushing lightly against Kazue’s arm. Kazue could feel her face heat up at the unexpected compliment.

“I know you get a little insecure about your body sometimes—I don’t understand why—but you really are wonderful the way you are,” Jun continued. Kazue blinked, looking up at Jun. The other woman grinned down at her.

“So quit your whining,” Jun said lightly, twirling a finger in Kazue’s silky hair. “No one can be as cute as you.”

Kazue rolled her eyes, her cheeks colouring at Jun’s kind words. _Trust Jun to make me feel better,_ she thought to herself shyly.

“What about Satoko?” Kazue asked, the thought suddenly hitting her. Satoko was shorter than her. “Is she cuter than me?” she grinned up at Jun.

“Satoko-chan is cute, but Kazue is cuter,” Jun said immediately. She looked around before leaning down close so that she could whisper in her ear. “And she’s not my girlfriend. That’s an automatic no.”

Kazue grinned and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss Jun on the cheek. Jun stared back at her in shock when she pulled away.

“Jun-chan is cute when she blushes,” Kazue said, giving her a wink before walking away with a laugh.

She felt much better now.


	6. Punishment (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs*

Nino grits his teeth as he is pushed down to his knees. Two firm hands are placed on his shoulders to prevent his escape. _It’s not like I can,_ he thinks with annoyance, as he tries to move his wrists, which have been tied together tightly.

“Ninomiya Kazunari,” the king says his name softly, almost like a purr, “anything else you would like to say before I give you your final sentence?”

Nino narrows his eyes and looks up.

King Jun is perched on the throne. He's dressed in the finest purple robes handwoven by the best of the best tailors in the kingdom. He is handsome, powerful, and fearless. His presence is commanding, and his face is cold as he looks down at Nino like he's only a speck of dust in the room.

And maybe he is. Maybe that is all Nino has ever been to Jun.

Nino is wrong to trust him.

“You’re a coward,” Nino says finally, glaring up at Jun. He feels a pinch of satisfaction when he sees the man flinch. _Good,_ he thinks angrily.

“Is that all you wish to say?” the king drawls, trying to not let Nino's words affect him. Nino spits on the floor in front of him.

“No, your majesty,” he says his tone dripping with hatred. “That's all.” He stares at Jun coldly.

King Jun’s face is cold and aloof. That is Jun’s default face expression. But Nino knows better. He has seen those lips curve into a smile or a smirk, the joyful laughter coming from him when there’s no one but the two of them in his bed, the sparkle of amusement when they meet up, the face of intense pleasure when they make love under the covers when no one is around, the _affection_ that Jun supposedly holds for him. He has seen the king at his lowest and his highest state.

Nino wishes he can hate him.

The king observes him for a few moments before turning to his guards. “Take him away.”

Nino feels himself being pushed to his feet before he’s being turned around by the two guards beside him and marched out of the throne room.

He misses the crushed expression on the king’s face.


	7. Sick/Taking Care (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Never Say Never universe but way before the events of the current story.

“So Arashians do get sick,” Nino said in wonder as he touched Jun’s skin. It was cold and clammy, not at all the warm hot heat that he was used to.

“Rarely.”

Nino watched as Jun sulked, hiding deeper under the covers. “How are you feeling?” Nino asked, as he poked the lump that was his partner. Jun grunted in response.

“Cold.”

“Did you want me to get you something to eat?”

Jun shook his head. “Can’t eat right now,” he replied miserably. “Too cold.”

Nino rubbed his lover’s wrist in comfort. It was weird to see Jun so weak like this. Jun, who was always strong and healthy, to be in a weakened state like this. It was a little unsettling.

“So this is a cold?” Nino asked. “Can I catch it?”

Jun shook his head. “No, we can’t catch anything from each other. And yes, it is.”

“Huh… this is interesting… even if you’re really miserable.” Nino chuckled when Jun pouted at him. “You sure you don’t want anything?”

“Can’t stomach things right now,” Jun said weakly. “Thank you though.”

Nino nodded. “Well, since I can’t catch your cold then…” He let go of Jun’s wrist and pulled the covers up to climb in bed with him.

Jun sighed as Nino snuggled up next to him. It was warm, and Nino was small and cuddly, he thought tiredly.

“Poor Jun-kun,” Nino said, placing a hand on Jun’s right cheek. “I’ve never seen you look so bad.”

“Thanks,” Jun said weakly with a snort. “I’ll be better in a few days.” He sniffled. “Just need sleep and warm liquids.”

“Well, I’m here to help you if you need me,” Nino said with a chuckle, caressing Jun’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Jun mumbled. Nino paused and pulled his hand away.

“Why?” he asked in confusion.

“For getting sick. I know you took a few days off from work to be with me, and I ruined it.” Jun frowned.

Nino shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s nice to stay at home and relax with you too. Work is…” he sighed. It was a headache.

“Everything okay?” Jun asked in concern. Nino shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just getting busier now.”

“Okay…” Jun said, unconvinced by Nino’s answer. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Nino smiled and leaned in to kiss Jun softly on the lips.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, his heart skipping a beat at the smile he got from Jun in return. _Beautiful,_ Nino thought. “Now get some sleep, you need to rest.”

Jun nodded before reaching out for Nino’s hand. Intertwining their fingers together, he closed his eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep.

Nino watched him for a little bit before brushing the bangs away from Jun’s eyes. “I know I can, Jun,” he whispered.


	8. Office AU (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I originally intended to write but... *runs*

* * *

“Ninomiya-san is requesting to see you, sir.”

Jun frowned before pressing the button on the intercom. “Send him in.”

Jun waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal the man. _Nino looks good,_ he thought as the smaller man closed the door behind him and walked up to the desk.

Nino was wearing a grey suit that suited his slender frame nicely, black leather dress shoes, and a sunny yellow tie. His hair had recently been cut short, giving him a more youthful look, despite his 33 years of age.

Nino smirked at him before walking to the side of Jun’s desk and half-seated himself on the edge, one leg still resting on the floor.

“Jun-kun,” he greeted. Jun met his gaze, seeing the small twinkle of amusement in his eye. “How's your day so far?”

Jun raised an eyebrow at him before moving his papers to the side. “It's going okay, how's yours?”

Nino tilted his head to the side, looking at him cutely. “Perfect as always. But you'll know what it'll make it even better?”

Jun watched as Nino got to his feet and walked in front of him. He looked up to meet the man’s gaze. “What?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

Jun felt his heart skip a beat when Nino crawled on top of his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “This.” That was all the warning Jun got before he felt warm lips against his.

Jun immediately wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist, tugging him closer against him. Nino sighed into the kiss as he let Jun take control of it, his hand going for the button of Jun’s pants and undoing it. Jun broke away from him, nibbling in Nino’s bottom lip gently before swiping his tongue across it.

“I missed you,” Jun mumbled when Nino pulled back.

Nino grinned. “I'm back from my trip. It was fun, but there was no J.”

Jun snorted. “You had fun going out with Sho-kun and Satoshi-kun.”

“True. But there was no Jun-kun.” Nino wiggled his eyebrows at him before getting up from the chair and slid down to his knees. Jun lifted his hips so that Nino could pull down his boxers, taking his half-hard length in his hand.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Jun spread his legs apart to let Nino move in between them. Stroking Jun’s cock with one hand lazily, Nino looked up at him with a wink.

“Are you asking for a present?” He pushed himself up so that his face was level with Jun’s chest.

“Maybe.”

Nino smirked before leaning down to take Jun in his mouth. Jun let out a small groan and tangled his hand in Nino’s hair. He had missed that mouth of his. Nino made humming noises as he took more of Jun in as much as he could. When Jun came in Nino’s mouth, his lover made sure there was no mess after, swallowing every last drop. Nino pulled away and helped Jun tuck him back in, before he was pulled up on Jun’s lap for a heated kiss.

“I should go away on business trips more often if this is the response I get from you,” Nino said in amusement after they parted.

Jun smirked and reached behind him to squeeze Nino’s bottom, emitting a gasp from him. “Next time, come prepared.”

“We are not going that far at work, Mr. President,” Nino said with a roll of his eyes.

“We can lock the doors,” Jun suggested. Nino sent him an unamused look.

“No.”

“So a blowjob is okay, but not penetrative sex?”

“Blowjobs are easy to be discreet with,” Nino told him with a pointed look. “It’s hard to be discreet with penetration, especially when you’re getting in the mood.”

Jun laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Nino whacked him lightly on the shoulder before resting his head on it with a sigh. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Nino spoke again, “You should come with me to Kyoto next time. It’s lonely.”

“But you have the others.”

Nino shook his head. “It’s not the same. You’re not there.”

“I can try, but no promises,” Jun finally said, breathing in the scent of Nino.

“Works for me,” he mumbled in reply before snuggling closer to him.

Work could wait for a bit.


	9. Pregnancy (F/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's already mpreg, let's do fempreg! :D

_“MATSUMOTO JUN!”_

Jun blinks as she hears a loud boom outside her house. She looks down at her teacup as the house shakes from the vibrations.

_“WHERE ARE YOU?!”_

Frowning to herself, Jun sets down her cup of tea, placing a sticking spell on the table before getting up from her chair. As she makes her way to the door, she can hear the rumbling get louder and louder.

_“JUN!”_

The voice booms again. Jun winces. She hopes her neighbours has placed muffling charms around their place.

Just as she reaches for the door, Jun immediately takes a step back when she feels a burst of magic coming from it. The door bangs open, and Jun is greeted by the sight of a short woman with shoulder-lengthed hair and eyes that remind her of a cat.

“Kazue, what's—”

“This is all your fault!” the woman shrieks as she steps inside the house, sending in a gust of wind. Jun winces when she hears a crash coming from the kitchen.

Kazue gives her a glare before throwing her hand out in front of her. Jun flinches before she hears clanging and glass in the background being put back together again.

When she finally lowers her hand, she immediately steps up to Jun, glaring up at her. “You,” she says darkly, grabbing a handful of Jun’s robes. “This is all your fucking fault!”

“Kazue, what the hell are you talking about?!” Jun asks, feeling herself get annoyed. “You barge in my home and start cursing me without any explanation.”

“Why do I listen to you?!” Kazue shrieks, shaking her. “Do you know what you did?” she hisses.

Jun grabs a hold on one of Kazue’s wrists, giving her a glare of her own back. “No, I don't. You're not telling me.”

“I'm pregnant!”

Jun freezes.

Kazue continues with her rant: “And it sure as hell isn't anyone else's baby! I haven't slept with a man or woman ever since we started this thing... between us… whatever it is!” Her face is red at the end of it, and she’s panting harshly.

Jun gapes at her. Kazue growls and storms deeper in the house to her living room. Jun blinks owlishly before shutting her door closed with a wave of her hand before following Kazue to the room where the smaller girl is sitting on the couch.

Kazue’s hugging a pillow to her chest, her face hidden by the pillow she’s resting her face on. Jun takes a seat beside her, unsure of what she should say. _Oh my gosh you’re carrying my child? I can’t believe you’re pregnant? I actually love you, let’s have a family together?_ She grimaces at the last thought.

They sit together in silence. Jun doesn’t know what she should say. She knows that Kazue’s probably not going to say anything unless she does. It has always been Jun to be the one to take the first step.

“Kazue…” she begins hesitantly.

Kazue doesn’t move, but Jun knows she’s waiting for her to continue. Jun clenches and unclenches her fist before scooting closer to the smaller woman. She purses her lips before taking a deep breath. It’s now or never, but Jun has realized this in the past couple of months.

“I love you,” she blurts out. She watches as Kazue tenses, gripping the pillow tighter. Jun sits there awkwardly. Kazue isn’t saying anything. Jun feels like she should probably say more. “I-I know that this is probably the worst timing ever for a confession…” Jun bites her lip. “But I realized that in the past couple of months… I like you more than I thought I would.” She can feel her face heating up now. “I… I was hoping you would feel the same?” she asks unsurely. She has no idea how Kazue feels about her. The smaller woman is good at hiding her emotions, good at pretending and putting on a face.

Jun can Kazue sniff against the pillow and for a moment she’s terrified at the prospect that Kazue’s crying, but she lifts her head from the pillow and turns to her with wide eyes.

“Did… did you really mean all of that?” Kazue asks in a whisper. Jun’s heart clenches when she sees the look of hope and longing in her eyes. She looks so small, and Jun doesn’t know how that’s possible. Kazue has always been small, but she knows inside that tiny stature holds great magical power. _And another life now…_

Jun nods slowly. “Yeah…” Her heart skips a beat when Kazue narrows her eyes at her before letting go of the pillow reluctantly. “I did. Do.”

Kazue studies her for a bit before putting the pillow aside and sliding right next to her. Jun stays quiet as Kazue stares at her. Jun hesitantly reaches out for Kazue and wraps an arm around her waist. Her eyes widen when she feels soft trembles from her. Jun squeezes Kazue against her.

Finally, the other woman speaks, her voice shaking. “And... what would you say if I felt the same… way?” Kazue asks in a tiny voice as she moves even closer to Jun so that she’s practically on top of her lap now.

The shy smile on Kazue’s face when Jun answers her makes her realize that everything will probably be okay.


	10. ABO AU (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr... right. This was frustrating but fun. I tried my best not to get too carried away lol.

_Of all days, it has to be today._

Nino cursed himself for forgetting the day of his heat. It was incredibly uncomfortable—he felt hot, stuffy, and his clothes felt tight on his thin frame. That, and the scent of the omegas around him. He was generally able to keep himself under control, able to keep himself away from interested and curious omegas, but if it came to _that_ omega, Nino didn't know if he could keep his sanity in tact.

 _Breathe,_ Nino told himself as he walked to the meeting room. At least he wasn’t too far off into his heat. All he had to do was make it through the day and then he could go home and “handle” his problem. _Heh, handle…_ he thought with a chuckle. He had to amuse himself somehow.

When he stepped inside the meeting room, he froze. After a few seconds of getting his thoughts together, he immediately backed out of the room and planted himself against the wall.

 _What the hell is he doing here?!_ Nino thought in disbelief. He gasped when he felt that _infuriating_ scent getting closer to the door. He immediately tried to run for it, but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him right into the meeting room.

“No!” Nino shouted before the door closed behind him. He found himself shoved against the door, and trapped by the presence of the man in front of him. “Jun…” he groaned weakly.

“Not happy to see me?” Jun asked with a chuckle. Nino growled. The omega was frustrating to deal with. Cocky grin on his face, swagger in his hips, well-styled hair, big eyes, and lips that were meant for kissing… Nino had it bad for him. _So bad…_ he groaned mentally. Nino gasped when he felt a hand on his half-hard bulge. “This says otherwise.”

Nino wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. He let out a small groan when the hand began kneading him. “Jun…” He leaned into the omega’s touch. He wanted _more._

“You would love to take me right here wouldn't you?” Jun asked huskily, leaning down to whisper in Nino’s ear. “Bend me over that table there and claim me, mark me as yours.” Nino groaned when he felt a tongue lick at his ear before biting at the skin gently.

“Jun… do you really want to do this… now?” Nino asked shakily, grabbing onto his mate’s arm. “And how did you—”

Jun pulled Nino into his arms. Nino let out a small sigh as he snuggled against Jun’s chest, nuzzling his face all over his shirt, trying to get as much of his scent on him as possible. Nino let out a tiny growl as he reached for Jun's wrist. Jun watched in amusement as Nino licked at the soft skin under his wrist, marking him with his scent.

“You looked off this morning,” Jun replied, letting Nino mark his other wrist next. “I knew you weren't sick because you stayed inside and played games all weekend.” He smiled at him fondly when Nino looked up at him from under his eyelashes.

Nino grunted before leaning up to kiss Jun on the mouth. Jun let his alpha take the lead of the kiss, easily accepting Nino’s affections. He groaned when he felt Nino rutting against his leg.

“Let's… let's go home…” Jun suggested, pulling away reluctantly from the kiss. He was beginning to look flushed himself, getting affected by Nino’s heat.

“Okay,” Nino replied with a groan before pulling himself away slowly from Jun, but making sure he was still standing close to him. Jun smiled down at him fondly before letting Nino take his hand.

 

When they got back to the apartment, Nino wasted no time and jumped Jun as soon as they got their shoes off. Anticipating his mate’s actions, Jun let Nino back him against the wall and divest him of his clothes.

Jun loved it when Nino exerted his “alpha” side. When he got together with the smaller alpha a year ago, Jun knew it wouldn't be easy for them. Society wasn't nice to relationships that didn't follow their “rules.” Alphas like Nino—ones who didn't or preferred not to show or exert their dominance over omegas—were often ridiculed for their soft side. It was tough being an omega in this society, since alphas still dominated the hierarchy (but it was slowly changing).

Jun had been fortunate that the past few alphas he had been with weren’t the aggressive domineering alphas that society coveted, making his past relationships were easy to deal with. Now, being with Nino, it was different. It was fresh, exciting, and definitely much more relaxing (and lazy).

Jun laughed when Nino struggled to take off Jun’s tie. He gently pushed Nino away to take it off without tearing it. “Let’s go to bed,” Jun suggested, letting Nino take hold of his wrist again and leading them to the bedroom.

“I’m way ahead of you,” Nino said impatiently, pushing the door open. Jun chuckled when he let Nino push him down on the bed, straddling his waist. He wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, enjoying the kisses Nino was pressing against his chest. He felt himself getting warmer at each and every touch Nino made on his body, the scent of his heat was beginning to make him feel a little light-headed. When Nino moved close to his neck, mouthing at the skin, Jun tilted his head to the side so that his neck was fully exposed.

Jun waited as Nino continued to nibble at the skin softly before he began licking at his skin in light short strokes—this was Nino’s way for asking permission to mark him. Jun ran a hand down Nino’s back until it rest loosely on his alpha’s hip. “Do it Kazu,” he murmured softly. Nino nuzzled his neck one more time before biting down on the skin. Jun winced at the initial break of skin, but he relaxed after Nino began licking at the wound to help alleviate some of the pain. When Nino pulled back to look at him, Jun found himself completely hard now. His mate definitely felt it, if the smirk on his face was any indicator.

“Let’s begin~” Nino sing songed scooting backwards so that he was sitting between Jun’s legs. Jun chuckled and spread them wider.

Yes, he was definitely having fun with this one.


	11. Mascots (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed with this one... hopefully tomorrow will be better.

Nino was so embarrassed.

“I don’t understand how a grown man can be so obsessed with mascots,” he muttered to himself as he watched Jun hug (tackle) the poor mascot from the bench. “Honestly, I’m embarrassed to be seen with you.” He hid his face in his hands.

While Jun continued his “love attack” on the mascot, Nino hoped that no one would recognize them. He pulled the scarf up closer to his mouth to cover half of his face. If they were lucky, maybe they wouldn’t get caught by a gossip magazine like FRIDAY about this embarrassing situation right now.

Nino rolled his eyes as Jun _finally_ waved goodbye to the poor mascot and walked over to join him at the bench. Nino looked up at him with an unamused expression.

“Are you done?” he asked in exasperation.

“You should’ve gone and taken a picture with me,” Jun said with a frown.

“Uh… no thanks.” Nino brought a hand up between them. “I’m drawing the line here.”

“What line?” Jun took a seat next to him on the bench.

Nino glared at him, tilting his face down to look at Jun over his frames. “I will accompany you. But I will _not,_ and I repeat, _not_ take any pictures. Fans don’t need to see how much of a fanatic you are over mascots.”

“Oh, I’m sure they have an idea,” Jun said with a smirk. “It’s not like I hide it.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “You don’t, but you definitely tone it down on camera.”

“Keeps them guessing,” Jun simply replied, scrolling through his phone.

“Okay. Whatever. Can we go back home now?” Nino whined.

Jun jumped up from his seat. “Yes! You just reminded me! I purchased a mascot costume for you to try!” He beamed at him, looking ridiculous in his ugly beanie and ridiculous aviators.

Nino paused, taking a minute or two to stare at Jun in diseblief. Finally, he slowly got up from the bench and walked away, ignoring him. He was not going to subject himself to Jun’s weird fantasies today.

Nope, not at all.


	12. Disco (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...

Sometimes, Jun questions his life choices.

He knows that he’s in a good place right now: good career, good friends and coworkers, he’s healthy, and he may or may not be in a relationship with someone he has been crushing on since he’s met them. (Okay, maybe it’s wishful thinking on his part, but Jun is sure that Nino likes him back in the same way too).

But this? Jun doesn’t know what to think.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jun asks, watching as Nino fawns over the newcomer. Behind him, he can hear Ohno and Sho snickering.

He hates them all.

He’s not jealous, not at all. Who cares if Nino can’t stop laughing at the newcomer, who cares if Nino can’t stop touching him, who cares if Nino hasn’t even looked at Jun ever since the guy appeared. Nope, he’s not jealous. Not at all.

“So you’re the Disco Star?” Sho asks in wonder. Jun hates the man. What kind of name is Disco Star?

“Yes!” Disco Star exclaims, beaming brightly. Nino gasps, looking at him starstruck. Jun narrows his eyes at the glowy man. Who the fuck glows like that?! “It’s pleased to meet your acquaintance!”

“You’re so tall… much taller than I imagined…” Nino breathes, standing closer to him. Jun balls his hands into fists and grits his teeth.

“I’m not that tall! Please, you are too kind!” Disco Star beams down at Nino before looking up to meet Jun’s gaze. He’s taken back by the bright grin he gets. “And hello! What’s your name?”

He hears Ohno clears his throat behind him and Jun says in resignation, “I’m Jun.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jun! Thank you for coming to my rescue earlier. I would be dead, if you hadn’t saved me!” Jun blinks when the Disco Star flashes him another grin. The most infuriating part about it was that Jun knows it’s genuine.

Nino sighs dreamily. “And we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, do we?”

The Disco Star frowns. “I hope not! My people need me!”

Nino nods in agreement. “Are you hungry? I can get you food if you would like—”

Jun glares at their retreating backs as the pair head towards the kitchen. He’s going to hate the rest of this trip.

He refuses to lose to this glowing, beaming Disco Star character.

 _Not on my watch,_ Jun thinks stomping after them.


	13. Parents (M/M)

“Father, why aren't you and papa married?”

Jun blinked and turned to the side. Sho, his younger son, looked back at him expectantly. In front of him, his homework laid untouched.

“What?” he replied dumbly. Where was this coming from?

Sho furrowed his eyebrow. “Why aren't you and papa married?”

“Why?”

Sho shook his head and crossed his arms. “Someone at school today said that we weren’t a real family because you and papa aren’t married.”

Jun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If he did, Sho would probably get mad. “And do you agree that we aren’t a real family?”

Sho frowned. “I don’t know…” Jun sort of took pity on him—he looked so upset about this. Sho looked up at him. “Why did you and papa never get married?”

Jun sighed. Well, there was no way he could concentrate on his work now. He pushed the documents aside and moved to the couch, patting the seat beside him. The eight year old moved to sit down next to him.

Sho was his son from his previous marriage. His step brother, Satoshi, was a child that Nino had adopted in his late twenties when he had fostered him for a year. The four of them all got along well, and Jun was relieved that Satoshi and Sho became best friends. He was more relieved when the children got along with their stepparents. Sho had taken a huge liking to Nino when Jun had first introduced them a few years ago. And Satoshi seemed to enjoy being around Jun and watching him work on his cases.

Jun had met Nino when he had attended a gala hosted by Nino’s company. Jun met Nino at the food table, where the shorter man was talking to another man, who towered over him, and was complaining about the man’s bottomless stomach. He didn’t know why, but Jun was intrigued by him. When he found out that the other man had a child, he had been a little relieved. There was a similarity!  
_Can’t believe it’s been three and a half years already,_ Jun thought in amazement as he watched Sho cross his arms again.

“Well?” Sho asked, still frowning. “Why aren’t you and papa married?”

Jun rolled his eyes this time. _This one is going to be a pain in the butt when he’s older,_ Jun thought with a smirk.

“Why do you want us to be married?” Jun asked instead, curious of his son’s opinion.

“Wouldn’t that mean we’re a real family then?” Sho replied hesitantly.

“What makes you think we’re not a real family now?”

“Because you guys aren’t married!” Sho exclaimed, as if that explained everything. Jun sighed.

“Your papa and I are engaged, isn’t that enough?”

Sho shook his head stubbornly. “No. That means you aren’t married.”

“What’s all this talk about marriage?”

Jun and Sho snapped their head towards the _genkan._ He hadn’t even heard him come home! Jun watched as Nino placed the bag of groceries on the floor. Beside him, Satoshi was slipping off his shoes before grabbing his slippers. He smiled at the father and son before making his way over to them.

“We’re back,” Satoshi greeted with a wave.

Jun grinned. “Hi Satoshi,” he greeted. Satoshi took a seat next to Sho on the couch, the brothers exchanging a quick greeting.

“So? Marriage?” Nino asked as he walked over to the kitchen with the bags and placed them on the counter.

“Why aren’t you and father married?” Sho asked Nino, getting up from the couch to walk over to him.

Nino snorted and began taking the ingredients out of them. “Weddings are expensive. And a waste of money,” he added as an afterthought, looking over at Jun.

Jun nodded in agreement. He could see Sho getting more confused.

“I don’t understand!” his son cried, before looking over at Satoshi. “Satoshi-kun, do you think it’s weird that our fathers aren’t married?”

Satoshi blinked looking at Jun and Nino before turning back to Sho. Finally, he shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.”

Sho made a frustrated noise. Jun exchanged curious glances with Nino. It must be more important to Sho than he had thought.

“Sho-kun, why do you want us to get married?” Nino asked, leaning his elbows against the counter.

“Because that would make us a real family, wouldn’t it?” Sho asked. “Everyone’s parents at school are married.”

“What makes a family real, though? I think we’re pretty real, even if Jun-kun and I aren’t married. We’re both fathers, and you guys are our sons,” Nino said, looking at Sho carefully. “If that isn’t a real family, then I don’t know what else is.”

“Yeah, but you guys aren’t husbands!” Sho pointed out in frustration. “That means you aren’t married!”

Nino chuckled. “The day we get married is the day I’ll make your father a house husband.”

Jun snorted. “You wish.”

Nino grinned and clapped his hands together. “I think you’ll be a lovely house husband. Have my meals ready when I get home from work, seeing the kids off to school in the morning…”

Jun rolled his eyes, but he was smiling in amusement. “Sure, if you can make enough to provide for all of us, I’ll consider it.” He smiled at Satoshi, who laughed.

Nino chuckled before turning back to Sho, who had been frowning the entire exchange. “Sho-kun,” Nino said gently. “A real family isn’t defined by marriage. We make our own definitions of it. Maybe your father and I will get married one day, maybe not. In the end, if all of us are together, that’s fine, isn’t it?”

Sho faltered and looked down. “I guess…”

Nino pushed away from the counter and walked around to kneel down in front of Sho on one knee. “Sho-kun, did someone tell you that we weren’t a real family?” he asked gently.

Jun watched as his son pursed his lips and clenched his fists before nodding.  
“What did they say?” Nino asked, patting Sho on the shoulder.

“They said that we weren’t a real family because you guys aren’t married, and that you guys are going to break up because you aren’t together,” Sho mumbled. Nino blinked at him in surprise before pulling him into a hug.

“Aw, Sho-kun… that’s not true.” He pulled away from him. “Don’t listen to that person,” Nino scolded gently, shaking his head. “It’s like what I said before, a family is how we define it. Besides, we’re pretty unconventional already—you guys have two dads.” Nino laughed. “And Jun and I aren’t going to break up—” Nino looked over at Jun. Jun nodded, noticing how Satoshi was staring at him now, “—so if you’re scared of that, don’t be. Your father and I love each other very much, and we love you guys very much. We’ll probably end up engaged forever, but as long as we’re all healthy and together, I think we’re pretty much a family.”

“I guess you’re right…” Sho said after a while. Nino beamed at him before standing up.

“Of course I am, Sho-kun. Your papa knows best.”

Jun watched as Sho smiled in exasperation. He felt a pat on his arm and turned to see Ohno look at him in worry. Jun grinned at him. “Your papa is right,” he whispered, giving him a hug, to which Satoshi happily returned.

Yes, they weren’t a conventional family, but Jun wouldn’t change them for the world.


	14. First Date (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not very Valentine’s Day-ish or close to the prompt, so apologies! I had a lot of trouble with this one. This story takes place in the Never Say Never universe—the second year of Matsumiya dating. :)

“Ugh.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Says the one who’s _equipped_ to live in these temperatures.”

Jun looked down at Nino in concern as his lover crossed his arms across his chest and leaned closer to him for warmth. Jun wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Is it really that cold?” Jun asked worriedly. “We can go home—”

Nino shook his head. “No, I want to see Arashi. I’ve been cooped up inside for the past two days already,” he replied grumpily.

“If you’re sure…”

“Yes,” Nino gruffed.

Jun resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his lover’s stubbornness, but he appreciated that Nino was making an effort anyway. Nino had arrived in Arashi a few days ago to visit him, and had been stuck on bedrest for the past couple of days due to his “motion” sickness. Jun had thought he had been lying when he first told him about it, but apparently not.

This morning, Nino had declared he was feeling better and had insisted Jun took him out on a date to explore the planet. Jun hadn’t been convinced, but Nino had been adamant. Still, it was nice to finally have Nino on Arashi with him.

“Why is there so much water? Shouldn’t it be warm if there’s this much water?” Nino asked in confusion as he looked out at the waves. Jun shrugged.

“Our planet doesn’t exactly work like yours. It feels fine to me.” In fact, it was actually pretty warm out.

“And you guys travel everywhere by boat?” Nino looked a little pale at the thought. Jun laughed.

“Only if you want to go to other cities. And our _ships_ are fast.”

“Fast and bumpy probably,” Nino said with a sigh. “I’ll probably throw up on those too.”

“Maybe,” Jun said in amusement as he steered them away from the ocean. They walked down the path of the park together in silence, his arm still around Nino as the smaller man looked at the environment around him, eyes darting everywhere.

Arashi wasn’t lush in nature as Amnos was, something Jun wished his planet had, but the planet boasted impressive ice trees. He could tell Nino was absolutely fascinated by it, his eyes staring up at the trees in bafflement as the trees glittered under the sunlight.

“What the hell?” Nino asked as they stopped in front of one. It wasn’t a particularly large tree, but it was still impressive. “Are these things actually ice?” He poked it with a finger, flinching at the cold. “And they’re freezing!”

“Yeah, that’s why they’re called ice trees,” Jun teased before reaching up to break a leaf off from the branch to hand to Nino.

“Even the leaves are ice!” Nino said in amazement as he turned it over in his palm, examining the leaf. “That’s amazing!”

“It’s pretty,” Jun agreed, “but I like green leaves better.”

Nino looked up at him in amusement. “Is this why you always ask to visit the parks in Amnos?”

Jun shrugged. “They’re nice.”

“This is really cool. It’s living ice,” Nino said, looking back up at the tree. “Strangely enough, it doesn’t feel cold when you stand near it. But when you touch it…”

Jun shook his head. “Doesn’t work like in your planet.”

“Arashi is so alien,” Nino remarked. “Does the leaf melt?”

“When it dies.”

“Huh.”

They continued walking until they reached a food stand. As they waited for the food, Nino reached over for Jun’s hand.

“This is nice,” he commented as he watched the vendor prepare their food. Apparently, it was Arashian street food. _Something cooked for once!_

“What is?”

Nino smirked at him and swung their hands between them. “This date. Doesn't it remind you of our first one?”

Jun flushed. “That was a nerve-wracking first date,” he grumbled.

“Really?” he asked in surprise. “I thought it went well, even if you were kind of tense.”

Jun scowled. “I was very nervous.”

“I just thought you weren't having a good time. But when you suggested to go on another one, I was very surprised,” Nino said, taking the offered treat from the vendor.

“No, I enjoyed the date!”

They settled down on a nearby bench. Nino nibbled on his fish.

“How is it?” Jun asked, taking a bit of his own piece of fish.

“It's good. Salty. I'm surprised you have fish as street food,” Nino said.

“We mostly eat fish for protein,” Jun explained.

“But I see you eat meat all the time?” he asked in confusion.

Jun shrugged. “We can eat meat too, which is closer to the protein content from Arashi in Amnos. I'm not a huge fan of it, but it's alright.”

“Super fish,” Nino said, chuckling.

“We have huge fish for sure.”

“So what's next?” Nino asked when they finished their snack. “This is our first date on Arashi. I want to see everything.” He looked at him with wide eyes, brimming with curiosity.

Jun grinned and reached out to take a hold of Nino’s hand. “I'll take you to the aquarium.”

“Why?” Nino asked in surprise as they began walking again. “Is there something different?”

“Arashi has super fish, just like you said. They’re huge.” He chuckled when Nino’s eyebrows shot up. “There's definitely a lot you need to see.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Living ice trees, monster fish, what else can there possibly be?” he drawled in amusement.

“Well, that's for you to discover today, no?” Jun asked, beaming down at him.

Nino snorted. “I'll get you to carry me later if I'm tired.”


	15. Hot Chocolate (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah these are late now. *sigh* More Parents!Matsumiya because some of you asked for it lol.

“What do you mean you don’t like sweets? How do you not like sweets?!”

Sho stared at his papa in disbelief. Nino shrugged and pushed the mug away from him.

“I just don’t. You can have it Sho-kun.” Sho blinked owlishly as he stared down at the mug.

“You seriously don’t like hot chocolate?!”

On the other side of him, his brother nodded and said softly, “Yeah, papa has never liked eating sweets.”

“Satoshi-kun, why are you so calm about this?!”

“Sho, what are you yelling about now?”

The two boys turned their head to see their father coming out of the bathroom, toweling his hair. Jun raised an eyebrow at the scene of his family sitting in the living room. Nino gave him a little wave with his fingers.

“Father! Did you know papa doesn’t like sweets?” Sho exclaimed, looking extremely offended by the thought.

“Your papa hardly eats anything unless it's hamburgers,” Jun said, giving his partner a pointed look before dropping down on the couch next to him. Nino immediately threw his legs up on Jun's lap.

“I eat!” Nino denied.

“When we remind you,” Jun drawled.

“This is discrimination!” Nino whined. “Satoshi, you agree with papa, don't you? I do eat!”

Satoshi made a face. “Sorry, papa, but I'm with dad on this one.”

Jun beamed at him before narrowing his eyes at his partner. “See? Even our sons agree with me.”

Nino scowled at Satoshi. “You traitor.”

Satoshi shrugged, not looking the least bothered by his glare. “It's true. And dad makes you eat now when you decide to go on your gaming marathons.”

“Sometimes I feel like I have three sons instead of two,” Jun said with a sigh.

“What? You want me to call you daddy?” Nino asked teasingly, bursting into laughter when he saw the disgusted look on Jun’s face.

“Please don't call me that,” Jun pleaded. “That's revolting.”

“Daddy Jun!” Nino cooed, making kissy faces at him.

“Please stop.”

Sho turned to his brother and rolled his eyes. “They’re being gross again. Let’s go, play that new game uncle Masaki got us.” Satoshi nodded and the two of them ran off to Sho’s bedroom.

Nino snickered as he watched his two sons escape. Jun sent him an unamused look.

“This is your fault,” he retorted, but lifted his arm when Nino shot forward to rest his head on Jun’s lap.

“They can suck it up,” Nino replied, reaching out for Jun’s hand and intertwined them.

“You used to not show any PDA in front of them. What changed?” Jun asked curiously as he threw the towel aside to ran his free hand through Nino’s hair.

Nino shrugged and met his gaze. “I guess when I realized they were okay with the idea of us being _us,_ I stopped worrying.”

“We have good sons,” Jun said with a smile. Nino smiled up at him.

“Yeah we do.”


	16. Vacation (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the very first fic I posted? Yeah, I don’t either. Set in the Mundane universe. Like… way after the fic—they're together.

When Nino learns that the _jimusho_ has granted Arashi two weeks of vacation, he immediately calls Jun and asks him if he wants to visit Vanaheim with him. Jun says yes, and a couple of days later, they’re standing in front of Nino’s home that they had built together the last time they had been on the planet.

Jun loves this house. It’s not similar the other homes on Vanaheim because of Nino’s insistence on having a house similar to the ones back on Midgard (Earth). It even has a little garden in the front, Jun notes with amusement, remembering the whole debate he had with Nino about which flowers they were going to plant.

“This is nice,” Nino comments, falling back on the couch. He pats the seat next to him, asking for Jun to sit with him. “Nice and quiet…”

Jun snorts and leans back against the couch, enjoying the warmth radiating from Nino and the quietness of the house. It is nice. The stress of being an idol doesn’t exist in Vanaheim. He can kiss Nino whenever he wants with the fear of repercussion or being caught. Here, Jun is nobody.

The peaceful silence makes Jun feel sleepy. It feels like ages since he’s had a proper night’s rest. He feels himself slowly drift off until a hand on his arm startles him awake.

“Are you sleepy?” Nino asks in amusement. “It’s still bright out.”

Jun scowls and rubs his eyes with the heel of his palms. “So? We can still take naps, can’t we?”

Nino snorts and places his hand at the nape of Jun’s neck and mutters a spell under his breath. Jun blinks before there’s a soft flow that surrounds his body. In the next instant, the drowsiness Jun feels is gone. He turns to Nino in disbelief.

“Did you just spell me awake?”

NIno grins and pulls his hand back. “Yes. This is our first day back in Vanaheim after a long time, and I really want to go out to the village.” He stands up and holds his hands out for Jun to take.

Grumbling but wide awake now, Jun lets himself be pulled up by Nino. It’s still strange to know that his lover is so much stronger than him, and that his “weak and lazy” act is just a way for him to hide his true strength. Jun’s pretty sure Nino can punch a boulder in half if he tried.

“And I want to see if you can heal minor cuts still,” Nino adds as they begin heading out of the house.

Jun groans. “Do I have to? Magic is tiring.”

Nino rolls his eyes and opens the front door.. “Yes, you do. Since you’re sleeping with me, I know you’re getting some of my magic in you. Why not use it?”

Jun sighs and walks out the door. “I just want to relax, Nino.” He definitely doesn’t want to think about healing magic right now.

Nino shrugs. “We don’t have to do it today, but I will be teaching you more while we’re here.” He grabs Jun’s hand. “It’s easier to teach you here anyway.”

Jun frowns but nods anyway, letting Nino take the lead. It’s going to be an interesting vacation at least.


	17. Moving In (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Never Say Never universe… after the baby is born ;) Yes, two in one night!

“This… why the hell do you have so many clothes? I thought you were military?! Are you a part-time model or something?”

Nino grunts and pushes the box of clothing towards the hallway to the bedroom. Jun frowns and stacks several boxes on top of each other before lifting them effortlessly. Nino glares at him for the obvious display of strength. _Show off,_ he thinks with a scowl before turning to his baby girl, who’s sitting on the couch and watching the both of them with wide eyes. She laughs when she sees him look at her. Nino grins when he hears her cheerful laughter as she waves her hand at him in delight.

“I know our daughter is cute, but we really need to get a move on, Kazunari,” Jun says in amusement as he walks back out to the living room.

“We? You mean your junk,” Nino retorts as he pushes the box towards Jun, who easily lifts it with one hand. “Break time,” he says before making his way over to his daughter. She giggles when Nino picks her up to sit down on the couch, placing her on his lap. “Hello, Baby,” he greets, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“We just started,” Jun says in exasperation.

“It’s okay, we have the rest of the day. Isn’t that right, daughter of mine?” Nino asks, hugging her close to his chest. It’s a little strange to see how much she has grown since he first held her in his arms many months ago after Jun’s delivery. Nino is astonished at how fast Arashian children grow. Jun has told him it’s normal for Arashians to grow so fast after birth.

“I’m happy she has your eyes,” Jun remarks, walking over to the couch to join them. Nino snorts and looks down at her brown orbs.

“I wanted her to have your eyes,” Nino admits. She stares back up at him. “Your eyes are gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Jun says with a laugh as he scoots closer to them. “But I’m happy she has your brown eyes. I wanted her to have more Amnosian in appearance.”

“Why? Isn’t it better for her to be Arashian in appearance?” His daughter is now looking at her other father in wonder as he stares back at her.

“She’s going to be Arashian in most things,” Jun says with a shrug, reaching out to feel the soft curls on her head. “And I like the idea of having a child that looks like you.”

Nino blushes and turns back down to the baby. He can feel Jun’s amusement in the back of his mind.

“And she’s going to have to learn how to control her telepathy when she gets older,” Jun comments. “We need to get your mental shields up.”

“Is it going to be that bad?” Nino asks curiously, holding her hand with his fingers.

Jun shrugs. “For me, no. For you, maybe. It’s better to be safe than sorry. She’ll be doing a steady link with you soon.”

“Right,” Nino says with a sigh. “You have a point. At least it’s not a deep link,” he mutters under his breath.

Jun chuckles and watches in amusement as the baby reaches out for Nino, making frustrated noises. Nino quickly pulls her to rest against his chest, beaming at the content sigh she makes as she snuggles close to him.

“So cute,” Jun says, enjoying the image of his two most important people together.

“I know we are,” Nino says, smirking. “But please get back to moving those boxes. I’ll help you when I get her in the crib.”

Jun rolls his eyes but stands up. “You can’t use our child to get your way out of things all the time.”

Nino sticks his tongue out at his partner. “I’ll do it until I can’t. And right now, I can. Now, please continue.”


	18. Kiss (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite out of all the ones I’ve written so far. Here's a fluffy and happy (and not bittersweet or sad) story for you guys!!!! :D

Sometimes, Jun believes he's setting himself up for heartbreak.

_Am I stupid for continuing this?_

Jun wonders if it's a sad thing that these visits are the ones he looks forward to the most every week.

_But it's not like I was the one who started them first. So it's fine, right…?_

He snaps out of his thoughts when the large mirror in front of him glows blue. Even though he has seen this happen many times before, it still amazes him. The glass on the mirror liquefies before an arm appears through it. Jun takes a step back, holding his breath as the arm moves forward to reveal a man walking through the mirror.

The man’s brown eyes brighten when they see Jun. When he finally steps out all the way and the mirror finally stops glowing,Jun takes a step forward.

“Nino…”

Nino grins and brushes the imaginary dust off his shoulders. “Jun,” he greets warmly. “How have you been?” He’s wearing his uniform. Jun wonders what life is like for this Nino: this Nino who has seen war.

Jun can’t help the smile on his face. “Same as always. How’s the team?”

Nino chuckles and moves closer to him. They’re standing almost an arm’s length apart now. Jun desperately wants to reach out and touch him. This Ninomiya is so different from his own, but the same in so many ways. They both have the same smooth pale skin, the moles, the round nose, and the gummy smile. Sometimes they’re just so similar in appearance that it takes Jun’s breath away. But the one major difference is the scar on the side of Nino’s face. It’s not very prominent, but at this distance, Jun can see it clearly. It goes from his ear to the bottom of his jaw.

“They’re doing alright. Masaki almost caught me, but I managed to get him off my trail,” Nino says as he reaches up to rest his hand on the nape of Jun’s nape, caressing the skin gently. “I missed you.”

Jun has missed him too. He wraps his arms around Nino’s waist, and pulls the man into a hungry and desperate kiss. Nino kisses him back fiercely, pouring all his love and affections into the kiss.

Jun knows he’ll never stop taking the love that this Nino will give him. He's selfish and greedy but he’ll take what he can get. Because if he can't get the love from his Kazu here, he’ll get it from the other Nino. But is the other Nino his Kazu now too? They share the same face, but they do not share the same past. This Ninomiya Kazunari has seen his worst fear come true, has gained and lost so many things, has seen too much. He has hurt too much. Nino moves to take off his jacket, letting his hands feel the soft muscle underneath the white dress shirt he’s wearing, fighting Jun for dominance in the kiss.

And it’s the same for Jun. He wants what he can’t have. And he’ll gladly give it to this Nino, this Nino who craves for his touch, the one who needs him. Jun will give him all his love and affections if he’s allowed to hold onto to him for just a little longer. Maybe even pretend to have what he can’t. But it’s okay, right?

Aren’t they just using each other in the end? It’s not as if they _actually_ love each other. It’s the same face, but a different person.

That’s all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs*


	19. Shower (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err.

“Noooooooo!”

“Nino, we have to go!”

Jun glared at his crewmate. Around them, coins were falling from the sky. Nino tried to grab as many as he could in his hand to pour them in the spare bag he was holding.

“Nino,” he said again angrily.

“Jun, how can we go?!” Nino exclaimed as he tried to catch more coins in his hand. “It’s raining money! The planet is _raining_ money!”

Jun sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He should’ve known this was going to happen as soon as they stepped into this world.

It had been a curious endeavour for them. Nino had heard about the small planet from one of his friends and had asked Jun if they could try to visit it.

Apparently the planet rained money in the currency of their choice (they had to think about the currency in their mind when it began raining).

The downfall?

The planet’s air was poisonous.

They had only been outside for a few minutes so it was still safe for them. But Jun knew that if they stayed out any longer, it would be dangerous. Unfortunately, Nino didn’t seem to care. He was enjoying the shower of money that was raining down on them. If they stayed any longer, Jun was positive Nino would start swimming in it for fun.

“Nino, we have to go! If we stay out here any longer, we’ll get lung poisoning!” Jun shouted, stomping over to him.

“But the money!” Nino hugged the bag full of coins to his chest. “All the money, Jun!”

Oh for crying out loud.

“Nino, if you die here, how will you spend that money?” Jun asked calmly, trying to get Nino to think straight.

Nino paused and stared down at his bag of fortune. Jun was right. If he died, and Jun died, there would be no them. Nino wanted to save enough money so that they could eventually live together in a far off planet when they retired together (assuming he confessed his feelings to Jun first and if the man accepted them).

Nino looked back up to Jun’s waiting face.

“You’re right, I wasn’t thinking,” he said. “Let’s go…” he felt a pang of pain at the idea. The money!!

Jun nodded and smiled at him softly.

“Yeah, come on.”

Nino felt his heart skip a beat. He definitely needed to tell Jun his feelings soon.


	20. Yakuza (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.

Nino has never been good at resisting temptation.

He lets himself inside the room, closing the door shut softly behind him. Jun is lying in bed on his side with his eyes shut, face relaxed as he sleeps peacefully.

Nino knows that the fact he can even enter Jun’s quarters this freely is one of the greatest privilege of being in the family.

He knows that there are many who envy him for gaining the trust of the head so easily. It had not been easy, and Nino had been sure that he was going to fail at one point. But he has done it. He has gained the trust of Matsumoto Jun.

Nino slowly walks closer to the bed. He pauses as he stops in front of it and stares down at Jun’s handsome face that is usually set in an intimidating cold stare.

As if he sensing his presence, Jun scrunches his face in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. Nino kneels down to rest his elbows on the bed as Jun gains consciousness from his slumber.

“Nino…?” Jun murmurs, reaching out for him. Nino easily gives his hand, allowing Jun to intertwine their fingers.

“Hey,” Nino greets quietly. “Did I wake you?”

Jun shakes his head and shuts his eyes again. He looks so vulnerable, nothing like the ruthless man that the rest of the world sees.

How can Nino betray him? He doesn’t know if he will have the heart to do it, and that’s the scary part.

Nino didn’t expect to fall in love with one of the most dangerous and ruthless men of the underground, the same man he had promised his superiors that he would take down when he had accept the mission many, many months ago.

“Join me?” Jun asks, his eyes still shut. Nino notes that he’s not wearing a shirt, his muscular body on display.

“Sure, since you missed me that much,” Nino replies cheekily as he removes his socks before climbing under the covers with Jun.

Jun lets out a soft snort but wraps an arm around Nino when the smaller man snuggles up next to him. Nino pauses when he feels hands on his chin, before his head is tilted up into a kiss. Jun kisses him slowly, taking time to explore the warm cavern of his mouth. The kiss gets heated fast, and Jun throws the covers off of them.

Nino knows that Jun would do anything for him. He would take down his enemies, would destroy towns and cities for him, would get anything Nino wishes for. And that type of power is scary, that type of hold Nino has over him. He knows Jun will do anything to keep him safe.

Jun has him panting harshly when the man pulls away slowly. But Nino doesn’t want him to go just yet. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Jun’s neck to pull him down for another kiss. Jun chuckles and returns the kiss hungrily as his hands brush through Nino’s hair softly.

Yes, Nino has Jun in his hands. Has the power to make Jun do everything for him.

But can he get Jun to forgive him?


	21. Roommates (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.

Nino has a problem.

A really ridiculous problem that he wishes he doesn’t have, but life doesn’t always work in the way that he wants (he has learned this the hard way).

Nino bites his lip as he hears Jun enter the apartment, keys clanging as he throws them on the counter of the kitchen.

He hears Jun sigh loudly from outside of his room and there are light footsteps outside is door before the other door to the bedroom closes shut.

Nino sighs as he rolls on his back. He really needs to do something about this stupid crush of his. It’s starting to get out of control, and Nino hates how much the thought of the other man affects him.

Jun works as an escort. It brings feelings of jealousy every time he thinks of what Jun does for for a living. He wishes he can be the person Jun is giving his affections to. What does Jun do for his clients? Nino wonders about this every time Jun leaves the apartment for work.

Nino hates the fact that he’s so attracted to Jun. His face, his eyes, his nose, his lips, those hands, that smile…

He glares up angrily at the ceiling before he slides a hand under the waistband of his sweats. Scowling to himself, he slips his hand in his boxers to grab a hold of himself.

Stupid Jun, Nino thinks as he begins to stroke himself with a firm hand.

He doesn’t understand how someone can be so attractive. Nino has not felt this way since he had a crush on one of his female classmates in high school. Does Jun even like men? A good-looking man like that can’t possibly be gay can he? Nino pants softly as he speeds up his hand towards his release.

He hates how Jun affects him like this.

When Nino finally reaches his climax, he slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan as he releases in his hand.

Nino reaches over for the tissues on his night stand and quickly cleans himself up before tossing the soiled tissues into the trash can.

“This has to stop,” he rasps into the darkness of the room.


	22. Backflip (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because lapetit_chou wanted sad and angsty Matsumiya. Blame it all on her. Set in an AU of Never Say Never where Jun and Nino are both from Arashi. They're around 20 years old, so they're serving in the mandatory military service. Since they're Arashian, they speak mentally.
> 
> ‘Mentally talking.’  
> “Verbally talking.”

‘Is there a reason why you're touching me there?’

‘We got to make sure that you do it properly, right?’

Jun looked at Nino in exasperation. Nino beamed back at him innocently, as if he had no other ulterior motives at all.

Jun didn't trust him.

‘And, pray tell, why do you think having your hand on my ass is going to help me do this properly?’

'Remember that one time you tried to do a backflip?'

Jun coloured. 'That was a long time ago!' A _long_ time ago.

Nino shrugged and gave Jun’s left butt cheek a quick firm squeeze. _Squishy,_ he thought with glee.

Jun tensed and his eyes darted to the door of the training room. He turned back to meet Nino’s golden eyes, both of them twinkling in amusement.

'Stop it,' he hissed without much heat. He flinched when he felt Nino place a hand on his shoulder.

'Relax, there's no one here,' Nino murmured as he slid his hand down Jun’s arm, feeling the hidden muscle under the uniform.

'But someone will be and we are going to get in trouble for public indecency!' Jun tried to push Nino’s hands away, but Nino was quick. He slammed himself against Jun, knocking the both of them over onto the mat.

'Nino!' Jun growled angrily, trying to push him off. Nino straddled his hips and pinned Jun’s arms above his head, looking down at him with a cheeky grin.

‘What? We’re wrestling,’ he replied teasingly.

Jun pushed his hips up, emitting a surprised gasp from Nino before switching their positions. He He had Nino pinned under him, his hand holding Nino’s wrist tightly. Nino glared up at him.

'You…' he began darkly.

'Me.' Jun laughed when Nino tried to free his wrists from Jun’s grip, but he wasn’t very successful.

‘Let. Me. Go,’ Nino growled at him as he squirmed in Jun’s hold, eliciting a gasp from Jun above him.

‘Stop that.’ Jun straddled Nino’s hips to keep him from moving. Nino felt the half hard bulge from Jun’s crotch and he laughed.

‘Why, how naughty of you, Jun.’ He sent Jun a lecherous look. ‘And here I thought you were the one who said public displays of affection wasn’t appropriate?’

Jun blushed, and Nino used that moment of weakness to get out of Jun’s hold. He flipped them over, trying to get Jun beneath him again. However, Jun was prepared this time and immediately rolled them when Nino managed to get on top.

Nino let out a snarl and the two of them began wrestling each other for the top position until Jun finally managed to pin Nino down beneath him after a few moments. Their faces were merely inches apart, as they panted lightly from the exertion of their roughhousing earlier. Nino’s eyes darted to Jun’s lips.

‘Hey, how long did you book this training room for?’ Nino asked, still concentrating on Jun’s lips.

Jun met Nino’s gaze and smirked. ‘Another hour or so.’

Nino nodded and said, ‘perfect,’ before capturing Jun’s lips with his.

Might as well.


	23. Cooking (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the lateness!!!!! These will probably take longer to be completed.*sigh*

Jun doesn’t know why he’s here.

Scratch that—he _definitely_ knows why he decided to stay here.

“And then you put the egg—”

Jun refuses to blush. _Concentrate. Concentrate, Matsumoto Jun,_ he tells himself as he looks down at the pan of food in front of him. It only lasts for a few seconds before his eyes dart to the front again.

Ninomiya Kazunari, the instructor of his traditional Japanese cooking class is _cute._ And Jun can’t resist the man’s charms.

Nino, as he goes by in class, is skilled in the kitchen and quick with his tongue when he explains the instructions. Jun likes how he keeps the class entertaining by telling them random stories about his week (Jun has no idea if the stories are true or not). He's charming, annoying, and Jun may or may not have a _tiny_ crush on him.

It's also the reason why he hasn't quit the class yet, despite his failures so far. He hasn't even talked to the man yet, and Jun doesn't know if he’ll ever try to.

Jun isn’t a bad cook—not at all—but his specialty lies in Italian cuisine, not traditional Japanese food. He decided to take the course a couple of weeks ago because Jun has been frustrated with his lack of knowledge to his native country’s cuisine.

He enrolled in the course expecting to learn how to cook some the dishes, and he has. Learn that is.

Jun just hadn’t expect that the instructor would be so cute.

 _I need to get a hold of myself,_ he thinks as he tries to concentrate on Nino’s instructions.

He watches as the man stirs the pan with his chopsticks, flipping it occasionally. Jun sighs as he turns back to his pan. He really needs to do something about this crush.

 

“Matsumoto-san.”

Jun tenses before turning around. They had just finished the last class of the course and Jun has been weeping inside because he’s not going to get the chance to see Nino anymore.

“Y-Yes?” He curses himself for stuttering.

“How was your experience in the classes?” Nino asks curiously, waving at the last student as the door shuts behind them. Jun doesn’t know what to do. It’s only the two of them now in the room.

“They were good.” Why is Nino talking to him?

“You’re a pretty good cook. Your presentation skills needs some work, but the food is delicious,” Nino comments.

Jun’s taken back at the sudden criticism. Nino continues, not noticing his state of shock.

“Are you interested in taking my advanced classes?”

Jun blinks as Nino steps closer to him, grinning brightly at him with his gummy smile.

“Advanced?” Jun asks, trying to remain calm as Nino is finally standing close enough so that they're only an inch apart. _Too close,_ Jun thinks, trying not to panic.

“Yes,” Nino says, brushing a hand lightly against his arm. Jun stares at him. “I would love to show you some of my… _advanced_ techniques.”

Jun’s eyes widen at the implication. _Is he hitting on me?_

“Are you hitting on me?” he blurts out, completely confused by what's happening right now.

Nino pulls back with a smirk. “Is it working?”

 _Yes._ But Jun says, “Where's this coming from?”

“I’ve noticed you always looking at me whenever you were in class,” Nino says, smirking at the blush appearing on Jun’s cheeks. “It’s okay, I think you’re cute too.” He grins then, but then pauses, giving Jun a worried look. “You are… interested… right?” he asks hesitantly.

Jun blinks. “Yes!” he blurts out, a little too quickly. Nino looks relieved for a second before the smirk is on his face again. Jun kind of wants to kiss it away.

“Great!” Nino says happily before whipping out his phone. “We should exchange contacts then. When are you free next?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule…” Jun’s heart is beating rapidly. Is this really happening?

Nino beams at him when Jun hands the man back his phone after putting his contact information in.

“Excellent. I’ll message you later this week then. I really have to show you one of my best _techniques._ ”


	24. Cuddle (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one to make up for my extreme lateness!!

“Why did I think this was a good idea?”

Jun bit his lips as he stared at his front door for the nth time that evening.

A few hours ago, Jun had gone on the internet at whim, and searched for a variety of different at-home services he could use. The eight month anniversary of his breakup with his ex-girlfriend, Nana, still hurted, and Jun realized that he didn’t want to be alone today.

“I really need new friends,” Jun mused to himself grumpily as he stared down at his phone again. The screen showed that he had three more minutes until the person came to his door at exactly nine in the evening.

He had no idea why he decided to order this type of service, but Jun just contributed it to his loneliness. There had been a myriad of services to choose from including singing karaoke by yourself; having a home aquarium or planetarium in the safety of your home; growing a cherry blossom tree on your table; and having yakiniku on an electric stove with a vent to avoid your house having lingering scents from the food. Jun had ordered something more… intimate.

The website had seem harmless enough.

 

_Lonely?_

_Bored?_

_Craving Affection?_

_Look no further! At Hamburger Hands, we have a cute companion for you!_

_Hamburger Hands specializes in cuddling buddies for the lonely. Why hug a pillow when you can hug a living, breathing person instead? We charge by the hour…_

 

Jun hadn't bothered to read the rest of it properly before clicking the checkout page. Now, two hours later, Jun was sitting on his couch waiting for his “buddy” to arrive. It was _expensive._ But Jun made a more than decent enough salary as a corporate lawyer in one of the top law firms in the country, to be able to buy the services. Besides, it was much better than going out to a bar where he would be spending even _more_ money anyway, and drinking himself to a stupor. At least he would be in the safety of his home, cuddling with someone for the night. Which was what the business just offered. Plus, he wouldn't look so sad going to one of those places. Jun grimaced at the thought.

Looking down at his phone, he had at least one more minute until the companion arrived. What were they like? What would he act like? On the website, it had asked for a gender preference, and Jun had debated on whether or not he wanted a male or female companion for the night. Being bisexual, Jun had no qualms with either gender. But after being with Nana for so long (they had started dating since university), Jun didn't know if he wanted to be with a woman tonight, so he requested a male instead.

It had been a very long time since Jun had done anything intimate with a man. His first partner had been a guy, way back in his high school years when he was first questioning his sexuality. While the relationship wasn't long-lasting in any way, it did help clear up some questions he had about himself.

As he reminisced about his past relationships before meeting Nana, he didn't notice the doorbell had been ringing. Jumping to his feet, Jun quickly checked to make sure his hair was in place with his cellphone screen before yelling an audible, “Coming!” towards the door. Taking a few deep breaths, Jun headed towards his front door, unlocked it, and pulled it open.

He blinked in surprise. Standing before him was a man. A _very_ cute man. He was about almost a head shorter than him, with a haircut that looked very similar to his. However, unlike his own bangs, the bangs the other man had were more side-swept, giving the man a very youthful appearance.

Wait.

“How old are you?” Jun blurted out, wincing at how rude it sounded the moment the question left his mouth. The man studied him curiously before giving a bow.

“Hello, my name is Ninomiya Kazunari, and I am from Hamburger Hands Home Services. I will be your companion for today,” Ninomiya introduced himself before standing up straight again. “You can call me Nino for short. May I come in, Matsumoto-san?”

Jun blinked owlishly at him before remembering his manners. Pushing the door open further and taking a step back, Jun nodded. “Yes, please. Uh, sorry about that…”

Nino smiled at him and shook his head. “Sorry for the intrusion,” he chirped before setting the bag he had down with him on the floor of his _genkan._ “And just for the record, I'm thirty-three. You don't need to look so shocked!” he said with a laugh when Jun gaped at him at the revelation.

“We’re the same age!” Jun exclaimed. “You don't even look like you passed your mid-twenties at all!”

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san, but I assure you, I'm way past my twenties.” And under his breath, Jun heard him mumble, “And thank god for that.” Picking up his bag from the floor, Nino turned to him. “May I put my stuff in your living room, Matsumoto-san? I can explain to you how this will go after we get settled.”

Feeling a little out of his element, Jun simply nodded. He nervously followed Nino into his living room and watched as the man dropped his bag on the floor again beside his couch, and sat down. Jun realized how small the other man was. He wasn't terribly skinny, but the smaller man was definitely on the slender side. Jun thought that he could easily pick Nino up in his arms. _Unlike Nana…_ he thought with a grimace. No, today wasn't about Nana. Far from it. _Stop it, Jun._

Nino patted the seat next to him. “Have a seat, Matsumoto-san, no need to be shy.” The man beamed at him, and Jun couldn't help but to be taken by the charming gummy smile. He had been nervous about the whole thing, especially because the website didn't show what the companion looked like, but Jun was glad that it was Nino who came. The man was very cute, and extremely charming from the two minutes he known him. _Exactly_ how Jun wanted.

Nino bent over and retrieved something from his backpack when Jun took a seat next to him, leaving a small space in between them. Even if the other man seemed friendly enough, Jun had no desire to create trouble if he assumed wrongly about that. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

“Okay, so, this is your order form, correct?” Nino opened a thin binder and placed it on his lap. His fingers leafed through the pages until it landed on a form that read, Matsumoto Jun, at the top of the page. Jun leaned in closer and noticed that the paper had all the information he filled out a few hours ago on the website.

 

 **Name:** Matsumoto Jun  
**Age:** 33  
**Sex:** Male  
**Residence:** Nakameguro, Meguro, Tokyo  
**Occupation:** Corporate Lawyer  
**Desires:** Male companion  
**Duration for Rent:** 2 hours  
**Companion Preferences:** I am looking for a companion who is preferably smaller than I am (I am approximately 173cm tall and 57kg), that will easily fit in my arms. Someone who is good at conversation is preferred. Since this is my first time using your services, please send someone that won't make it awkward for us both.  
**Special Request:** Someone with a nice smile.

 

Jun blinked, trying hard not to flush at what he filled in earlier and looked up at Nino. “Uh, yeah.”

Nino nodded and snapped the binder shut. “Good, good. Just confirming we have the right person.” Placing the binder back quickly into the backpack, Nino turned back to look at Jun and gave him a bright grin that showed off the man’s gums again. Before Jun could start debating with himself on why why this man was so utterly charming and exactly his type (it was definitely the smile), Nino quickly scooted beside him and promptly climbed on top of Jun’s lap.

Jun made a small cry of surprise but Nino ignored it, quickly pressing himself against the man, and rested his head against the man’s collarbones. “What are you doing?!” he exclaimed.

“Your two hours are starting now, Matsumoto-san,” Nino explained. “For the next two hours, you may cuddle with me however you like.” Nino pulled back to grin at him before resting his head on Jun’s collarbone again. “I’m here to keep you company.”

“A little warning would have been nice…” Jun mumbled under his breath but he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Nino. Nino hummed happily and pressed himself closer, making Jun tighten his hold around him.

“So, rules,” Nino said, breaking the small silence that fell over them. “These apply to all sessions by the way.” Jun nodded.

“Okay.”

“Perfect! First, there is to be _no_ sexual touching of any sort. Since we are a cuddling service, this is the only service we offer. Anything sexual means that the service is terminated, and that I have a right to leave you at any time and charge your credit card. Also, you will be banned from using our services ever again.” Jun nodded, a little bewildered. “Second, you may cuddle with me however you like within reason.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Jun interrupted in confusion. Nino waved a hand in front of him in a nonchalant manner.

“No squeezing me to death so that I can’t breathe, no asking me to hang off you—”

“Wait— that happens?!” he yelped.

Nino snorted. “You would be surprised.”

Jun looked down at the man’s head in shock. Were there actually people like that?! Well, he supposed he couldn’t really complain about weirdness. For goodness sakes, he ordered a cuddling service for himself because he was lonely. He had no right to judge others.

“Sorry, go on.”

Nino shrugged. “And last, if you want to cuddle in bed, it will be an extra charge.”

Jun blinked at that in bafflement. Sensing Jun’s disbelief, Nino pulled himself away from Jun’s chest to face him.

“A bed is more intimate, so there's an extra charge.”

“I suppose that makes sense…”

Nino grinned at him before placing his head back on Jun’s collarbone. “Great! So if you have any other questions feel free to ask!” Jun just nodded, a little speechless about the whole situation.

It was… weird. Not in a bad way, but it was… strange. Nino was actually pretty comfortable, despite looking like he needed more meat on his bones. He was also exactly what Jun wanted for his “buddy.” The older man (apparently he was only older than him by two months!) was an excellent conversationalist. He was witty, funny, sarcastic, and charming. Nino acted professional the whole time, casually making conversation with him as if was a long-time boyfriend of his, and not an actual stranger he had just met ten minutes ago.

Nino tried to initiate small talk with Jun, asking him questions about his interests and hobbies, his job, and the type of cuddling he liked. Jun gave him answers in reply, not wanting to make it awkward between them. It was actually really easy to talk with the man. As time passed, Jun felt himself becoming more relaxed and they were almost chatting like friends, never mind the fact that Jun paid to cuddle with Nino.

They didn’t move from their position the entire time. Jun felt his lap getting numbed after an hour had passed, but he didn’t want to tell Nino to move. When the two hours were up, Nino’s phone rang out, playing a light happy song that Jun recognized as Hirai Ken’s _Popstar._ Jun watched as Nino removed himself from Jun’s lap slowly and got to his feet. Jun sprung to his feet as well (ignoring the numbness in his legs) when the smaller man began grabbing his things.

After exchange their goodbyes, Nino gave Jun a small smile before giving him a bow and letting himself out of the apartment. Jun stared at the spot Nino was just standing at minutes before.

He definitely wanted to see him again.


	25. Wedding (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be done. Argh. Sooon. Wedding prompt, but not really.

“This is a completely stupid and dangerous idea, not only because of the fact that we just escaped a whole bunch of guards without them noticing us, but because our families are going to kill us.”

“Live a little, Jun-pon.”

Jun made a noise, one of anger and disbelief. He watched as Nino continued making his sandcastle, not even looking bothered by the fact that if their families caught them, they would get into big trouble. _Big_ trouble.

“Nino!” Jun exclaimed in frustration. “Do you realize how serious this is? We’re not even that far—”

“If you were really worried, you wouldn’t have followed me, would yo?” Nino asked, cutting in and giving Jun a sharp look. “You followed me.”

“It’s irresponsible!” Jun protested weakly.

“Yet here we are,” Nino drawled as he slapped more sand onto his castle. “Weddings are stuffy.”

Jun sighed. Why did he have to fall in love with a stubborn man like Nino?

“Besides, we just eloped, it’s not like we left the kingdom or anything,” Nino pointed out.

“We ran away an hour before our ceremony started!” Jun said hysterically. “My parents are so going to kill me…” he groaned in despair.

“Mine will too, but I think they expected it,” Nino said, blinking up at him. “I guess they won’t be that angry,” he added as an afterthought.

Jun let out a pained noise. Once they went back home, his parents would probably lock him up in his quarters with at least ten of their best royal guards keeping watch in the halls to make sure he didn’t escape and never let him see the sun for a year.

“Hey,” Nino called softly, interrupting his inevitable doom. Jun looked down into his fiance’s (or was it his husband now?) eyes. Nino’s warm brown eyes greeted him back, and Jun was once again struck by how kind they were when they weren’t twinkling with mischief. “Don’t worry so much. It’s not like we are doing this because one of us doesn’t want to do it,” he reminded Jun softly.

He was right. Jun didn't run away to be with someone else or to escape the marriage. He ran away because he was a fool in love and because Nino didn't like big ceremonies.

Nino waved at Jun to join him by the sand. Jun crouched down in front of him, scowling.

“Stop worrying so much,” Nino said again, patting down the wet sand. “They'll be angry for a bit—”

“A long time,” Jun grumbled.

“And then all will be well.”

“You're very optimistic.”

Nino shrugged and winked at him. “Someone has to be. Besides, you better get used to it, you're stuck with me til death do us part,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I guess I am,” Jun said in exasperation, smiling shyly at him.

Nino beamed before turning back to his sandcastle. “Good. Now help me with this. I need to get some water for the moat…”


	26. Prank (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love alternate universes?

Jun’s in the wrong place.

The last thing he remembers is waking up in bed with an armful of Nino. But it's not the Nino he knows. Heck, Jun doesn't even _know_ this Jun.

This Jun is only slightly thinner than him, his hair is cut short, and he wears glasses—the man doesn’t even own contacts!

Jun's been pranked by Nino before (they all have). And while Nino may be a good actor, Jun is pretty sure that them waking up _naked_ and _snuggling_ in bed together is not something management would let Nino prank him with. Or something Nino would willingly act out for the sake of television and laughs.

Definitely a no no from the higher ups.

Besides, Ni no Arashi is over—has been over for a long time.

The biggest shock—besides the fact that he and Nino are _together_ (the sleeping together, living together, and the pictures are a big giveaway)—is the fact that there is no Arashi.

This Jun isn't the Matsumoto Jun of Arashi. He's just Matsumoto Jun, a regular salaryman at a regular big firm and works a regular (with overtime) shift of nine to seven. Sometimes he works even more. But he always goes home to Nino, who's a teacher at the local high school in their neighbourhood.

Jun’s never really thought about Nino in that way. He's open to relationship and sex with men and women, but with the Arashi members? Jun doesn't think about it. He rather not think about it—the aftermath of it isn't worth it.

But it still shocks him when he gets back home (how does this Jun do this _five_ days a week?) to be greeted with a kiss from Nino before the man goes back to his marking of students’ essays.

Jun finds that the both of them live a rather normal life. The only thing that’s not “normal” is the gay relationship between them. But Jun can see why the couple makes it work. And it’s nice, being able to come home and have someone break the silence when he returns from a long day at work.

Jun turns to look over at Nino, who’s busy writing on his student’s paper frantically. Jun feels his heart skip a beat when the teacher pauses in the middle of his writing to give him him a smile.

He doesn’t want to let this go.


	27. Confess (F/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend gave me this idea. I tried not to go overboard~

Jun slammed the door shut behind her, not caring of the loud bang it made.

Work was stressful these days and all Jun wanted to do was sleep for a couple of months. The project she was working on was driving her mad, and her coworkers were not the least helpful. Sometimes Jun hated being in charge of the project, even though she loved it so much—it was her baby.

She didn’t know if it was worth it (late nights, overtime, unneeded stress).

Jun shrugged herself out of her blazer and placed it near the edge of bed neatly. She was thankful it was Casual Fridays today and Jun thought she would probably be even more stressed if she had to wear her usual formal attire to work. At least her skirt helped her to relax. She usually didn’t mind wearing formal business attire to work, but Jun was not in the mood today.

As she removed her pantyhose, she wondered if Kazue was home. Her roommate tended to come home later on Fridays, often going out with her friends after work. Still, she was relieved the other woman wasn’t home right now, especially since Jun was going to do something she rather not have Kazue home for (not that it was anything she hadn’t… exactly seen before).

Jun climbed onto the bed and made herself comfortable against the pillows. Not even bothering to pull down her underwear, Jun slipped her hand up her skirt and under her panties. Whenever she was stressed, Jun would touch herself to a state of bliss. Other people had more normal means (what was normal anyway?) for destressing, but for Jun, she found that this was the best method for getting rid of her stress.

She let out a soft sigh as she began stroking herself, playing herself with a gentle but firm hand. Jun could already feel herself getting excited as she felt her body shiver with pleasure with each stroke and touch before she slipped two fingers inside, letting out a soft “Ahh…” in response.

Jun spread her legs farther apart, her skirt riding up her arm as as she sped up her hand. She began to think about things that got her hot: Kazue’s eyes, Kazue’s smile, her cute hands, her tongue…

She moaned quietly to herself as she felt the pleasure build up between her legs, her fingers making a tiny squelching noise each time she pushed in and out, trying to build up to her release.

She was close, so close. Just a little more—

“Jun, are you—”

Jun’s eyes flew open in shock and she immediately pulled her hand away from between her thighs, quickly shooting up in a sitting position to face her intruder.

Kazue stared back at her in astonishment, her mouth open in shock. Well, that was embarrassing. Jun refused to blush. Neither woman said anything as Jun discretely wiped her wet hand on her covers (mentally cringing as she did so) and smoothed down her skirt, crossing her ankles.

“Kazue,” Jun began, tone as steady as she could make it, “what can I do for you?” She had no idea why she was so riled up, but the fact that Kazue had walked in on her was embarrassing and a little upsetting.

Kazue blinked owlishly at her before clearing her throat. Jun watched in mortification as her roomie grinned at her. “Did you finish?” she asked teasingly, taking a step forward.

Jun couldn’t help but flush this time. “Uh—”

Her eyes almost bulged out when Kazue climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her. She gulped. The heat between her legs got worse as Kazue neared.

“Who were you thinking of, Jun-chan?” Kazue asked, finally climbing over her on all fours, sliding on top of her lap and grinning up at her cheekily. “Were you thinking of me?” Jun groaned as she felt Kazue’s soft fingers trail down her stomach to rest at her thighs. There was no way she could say the truth. “Were you thinking about the last time I had my fingers in you?” she asked in a whisper kissing Jun’s jaw gently, sending shivers down her spine.

“Kazue…” Jun shut her eyes when she saw the other woman lean forward to capture her lips. She sighed as Kazue kissed her deeply, her hands moving to set on the other woman’s waist.

“Jun-chan,” Kazue murmured against her lips when they pulled apart slightly. “You didn’t come.”

“No,” Jun said shyly. Kazue smirked at her before placing both hands on Jun’s shoulder and _pushed._

“Well then,” Kazue said, hands sliding up Jun’s skirt, grinning at the whimper she made. “I should fix that, eh?”


	28. Drunk (M/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TWO MORE!!!
> 
> But this one doesn't seem to match the prompt that much...

Kazue prided herself in being level-headed most of the time.

 _Most_ of the time.

Aiba and Yuki pulled apart when their friend barged inside Aiba’s dorm room and slammed the door shut behind her.

No one asked how she was able to spell her way in.

Kazue was panting harshly as she met her friends’ gazes in horror.

“Are you okay, Kazue-chan?” Yuki asked in alarm as she untangled herself from Aiba’s embrace. It took a lot to make Kazue upset, and the younger woman looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

Ignoring the fact that she had walked in on her friends making out, Kazue dashed over to the bed and threw herself on it. She grabbed the pillow above her head and placed it under her face, letting out a loud and muffled scream.

Yuki and Aiba exchanged an alarmed look before moving to console their friend.

“What happened?” Aiba asked this time, placing a comforting hand on his friend’s back. Yuki moved to the other side of the girl.

“I can’t show my face to the general public anymore!” Kazue exclaimed into the pillow, kicking her legs like a child.

“Why?” Yuki asked, looking down at her in concern.

Kazue snapped her head up from the pillow and stared at them with wide eyes. “I—”

Suddenly there was loud knocking on the door.

Kazue flinched before letting out a string of curses that had even Aiba scandalized. “Don’t open it!” she hissed when Yuki was about to get up. “It’s Jun!”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Yuki asked in confusion.

Kazue shook her head frantically. “No! You don’t understand!”

“Kazue-chan~!”

Kazue paled, which was saying something since the woman was already pale enough.

“Huh? Kazue-chan?” Aiba asked. “He calls you that now?”

“Kazue-chan! Why are you hiding?” Jun called from the other side of the door, knocking on it even harder. “I know you’re there!”

“Tell him I’m not!” Kazue said in a panicked tone as she looked around for a place to hide. “Tell him to go away!”

“Why is he acting like that?” Yuki asked, frowning at the door. “Should I report it to—”

“No!” Kazue exclaimed, shaking her head.

“What happened?” Yuki asked in a stern tone, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Well… we were… we were walking to the library—there was this girl—she threw a potion in Jun’s face and—” Kazue dropped her face in her hands.

“And…?” Aiba asked, walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace. He was surprised at how shaken up she was.

“And—I don't know, I tried to help him wipe it off and the next thing I knew… he was declaring his love for me!”

“Cupid potion?” Yuki wondered.

“Was he the first person you saw?” Aiba asked curiously.

Kazue hesitated. “He kinda yelled at the girl first before he looked at me I guess? But he had liquid on his face, I'm pretty sure he couldn't have seen her if he—”

“What colour was it?” Yuki interrupted.

Kazue shrugged. “Gold?”

Yuki’s gaze shot over to Aiba, who returned it with a curious expression of his own.

“But Kazue…” Aiba began slowly, his brow furrowing as he thought over the information that his friend told him. “That potion doesn’t work like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Infatuation potion, which is gold in colour, doesn’t make someone fall in love at first sight, that’s the Cupid potion,” he explained with wide eyes. “The Cupid potion is pink.”

“Then what does it do!?” Kazue asked, jumping when Jun’s banging and shouting got louder. “Oh my god, he’s going to attract everyone’s attention!” she exclaimed in horror.

Yuki walked over to the door. “We should let him in before he gets in trouble…”

“No!’ Kazue gasped, running for the door to stop her, but Yuki had already turned the knob.

“Kazue-chan!” Jun shouted as he ran inside the room. Kazue looked at him with wide eyes—like a deer in headlights—as he made his way over to her and grabbed both of her hands in his. “Kazue-chan, I missed you!”

“Oh... uh…” Kazue was speechless as Jun beamed back at her. _Too bright,_ she thought.

“Why did you run away?” he asked with a pout, shifting so that he was standing closer to her.

Yuki and Aiba watched them in amusement as Jun proudly (and loudly) declared his love for her and that he wanted to buy her flowers, wanted to take her out for cheap fast food, wanted to buy her all the video games she wanted, wanted to take her on all the dates, wanted to _care_ for her.

As Jun continued with his list of things he wanted to do for Kazue—her ears getting redder and redder with each item—Yuki turned to Aiba, brushing her fingers lightly against his.

“When do you think she’ll figure out that it makes the person act on their feelings, and not make someone fall in love?” Yuki murmured softly.

Aiba grinned back at her. “Eventually.”


	29. Shoujo Manga (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a small twist. ;)

“I’ll see you later,” Jun said warmly to her before shutting the car door. He waved at her as the car began to drive away. When it turned the corner, Jun let out a small huff before loosening the tie around his neck.

“Matsumoto!”

Jun tensed at the anger in the other person’s tone. Throwing a smirk to mask his wariness, he turned around and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Ninomiya,” he greeted back in feigned irritation.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Nino asked angrily as he made his way in front of Jun.

“What do you mean?” Jun inquired, trying to pretend like he didn’t he didn’t know what Nino was talking about.

“You,” Nino said darkly. “Stop being so nice to her!”

Jun chuckled and sent him an unamused look. “I wasn’t aware that she was yours. She’s a free woman, she can do whatever she wants.”

Nino glared at him. “I know that!” he scowled. “Look, I don’t know what you’re planning here, but I don’t appreciate you butting in out of nowhere. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” He placed his hands on Jun’s chest and _pushed._

Jun stumbled back a bit, his mouth dropping open in shock. It hadn’t been a hard shove, but the fact that Nino had done it had him feeling a little taken back.

“If you’re going to resort to childish actions,” Jun said, narrowing his eyes at Nino, “I’m taking my leave.” He turned around to walk away, but Nino already had his hand on Jun’s shoulder to stop him.

“Wait!”

“What is it, Ninomiya?” Jun drawled, turning back to him. He trying to ignore how close they were standing now. Jun could smell the faint hint of Nino’s cologne. It was a light fresh scent.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put my hands on you, but you just—” he scowled, “—you make me so angry!”

Jun smirked. “Am I getting under your skin?” To his surprise (and delight), a flush appeared across Nino’s cheeks.

“W-what?” Nino stammered in bewilderment.

Jun chuckled and leaned closer so that his lips were just slightly brushing against Nino’s ears, while making sure his hand was on Nino’s arm. “I wouldn’t mind,” he whispered huskily, smirking when he felt the other man shiver. When he pulled away, Nino was staring up at him dumbfounded.

Jun gave him a wink before shoving his hands in his pockets and walked away. He would let Nino decide the next course of action.

He was going to _win_ anyway.


	30. LINE (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE ARE DONE!!!! I apologize for the lack of stickers, and maybe this is a little Aiba-centric, but you guys have big imaginations, right? ;)

**[Monday]**

[7:32 AM] Nino: Look, can we talk about this

[7:33 AM] Nino: Jun, please.

[7:35 AM] Nino: Jun.

[7:42 AM] Nino: JUN

[7:43 AM] Jun: I got the message.

[7:44 AM] Nino: Jun, we need to talk. Please. 

[7:45 AM] Jun: I have nothing to say.

 

[9:21 AM] Nino: He won’t talk to me.

[9:23 AM] Aiba: I’m going to be honest

[9:23 AM] Nino: ??

[9:23 AM] Aiba: You fucked up Nino

[9:24 AM] Nino: I know I did. Which is why I need to fix things. 

[9:24 AM] Aiba: you know how he's like

[9:25 AM] Nino: I know. I need to correct things. 

[9:27 AM] Aiba: just give him some time 

[9:28 AM] Nino: but I don't want time. Time won't fix things. 

[9:28 AM] Aiba: Jun-kun is sensitive

[9:30 AM] Nino: I really can't do this right now. 

 

[12:12 PM] Sho: I heard about Saturday night. 

[12:14 PM] Nino: Of course you did. 

[12:15 PM] Sho: So… is it true?

[12:15 PM] Nino: What's true?

[12:15 PM] Sho: Do you not like him?

[12:16 PM] Nino: Why do you want to know?

[12:16 PM] Sho: You said you didn't like him that way but Masaki says you do.

[12:17 PM] Nino: Oh for fuck’s sakes. 

 

[12:18 PM] Nino: why did you tell Sho?!?!

[5:13 PM] Aiba: what? Sorry I had filming.

[5:20 PM] Nino: WHY DID YOU TELL SHO ABOUT JUN?!

[5:21 PM] Aiba: …

[5:21 PM] Nino: AIBA MASAKI

[5:22 PM] Aiba: You need to face your fears. 

[5:23 PM] Nino: What does that have to do about Sho?!

[5:23 PM] Aiba: It affects the group. I think Sho-Chan and Riida should know about it.

[5:24 PM] Nino: LEADER KNOWS TOO?!

 

[5:25 PM] Nino: Leader.

[5:40 PM] Ohno: ?

[5:41 PM] Nino: About time.

[5:42 PM] Nino: Aiba told you. 

[5:43 PM] Ohno: Sorry. I was painting. About Jun?

[5:44 PM] Nino: Yes. 

[5:45 PM] Ohno: Good luck

[5:45 PM] Nino: …

[5:45 PM] Nino: Thanks.

[5:46 PM] Ohno: :)

 

**[Tuesday]**

[11:13 AM] Nino: So I don’t think time is doing this any good.

[11:15 AM] Aiba: Why? What happened?

[11:17 AM] Nino: He’s fully ignoring me now. 

[11:18 AM] Aiba: Give him time.

[11:18 AM] Nino: If I give him time, won’t he think I don’t care?!

[11:19 AM] Aiba: So you do want it?

[11:20 AM] Nino: I DON’T KNOW

[11:20 AM] Aiba: Well, why are you even bothering then?

[11:21 AM] Aiba: if you don’t know what you want, then what are you doing?

[11:22 AM] Nino: It’s really not that simple.

[11:24 AM] Aiba: Who said it was? A secret gay affair between two members of the same group? 

[11:25 AM] Nino: This has the potential to go very wrong.

[11:25 AM] Aiba: but it can also be potential for something great. What are you afraid of? You know management won’t care if you’re dating. They’ll just tell you two to be discreet in *nice* terms.

[11:26 AM] Nino: Masaki, I can’t afford to have this affect Arashi.

[11:29 AM] Aiba: It already does.

 

**[Wednesday]**

[12:08 PM] Aiba: MatsuJun!

[12:12PM] Jun: Hi Aiba-kun

[12:13 PM] Aiba: Where are you?

[12:14 PM] Jun: I’m just filming my segment for Shiyagare. It’s break right now.

[12:14 PM] Aiba: Perfect! I’m on break too! Can’t talk too long though! Ramen coming soon!

[12:15 PM] Jun: lol okay.

[12:15 PM] Aiba: What are your intentions towards Nino???

[12:16 PM] Jun: why?

[12:16 PM] Aiba: Just answer my question. We all already know about it.

[12:17 PM] Jun: WHAT?

[12:17 PM] Aiba: Not important. So what are your intentions?

[12:17 PM] Aiba: You need to tell me so I can help you!

[12:17 PM] Jun: help me?

[12:18 PM] Aiba: Yes! I want to help you two get together

[12:18 PM] Jun: Aiba-kun, he made it quite clear he didn’t want anything to do with me last time.

[12:18 PM] Aiba: because Nino is scared!

[12:18 PM] Aiba: and an idiot.

[12:18 PM] Aiba: but mostly scared.

[12:19 PM] Jun: scared?

[12:19 PM] Aiba: yes! He went on about something about not wanting it to affect Arashi

[12:20 PM] Jun: I’ve thought about it

[12:20 PM] Aiba: ???

[12:21 PM] Jun: Everything. Nino and I dating. The consequences. I’ve thought about it for a long time. And I realized that I still want him, despite it all.

[12:21 PM] Aiba: :D I’m going to help you MatsuJun!

[12:21 PM] Jun: ?

[12:21 PM] Aiba: Don’t worry! We’ll get Nino to accept you!

[12:22 PM] Jun: Thanks Aiba-kun, but I don’t think it matters now.

[12:22 PM] AIba: NO! We will get Nino to accept you and this relationship!

[12:23 PM] Jun: :)

 

**[Thursday]**

[7:42 AM] Aiba: Have you spoken to him yet?

[7:43 AM] Nino: No, go away.

[7:43 AM] Aiba: you can't avoid it forever. 

[7:43 AM] Nino: I'm planning. 

[7:43 AM] Aiba: right. That's why you’ve been staring at the screen for half an hour. 

[7:44 AM] Nino: stop spying on me!!

[7:44 AM] Aiba: You’re sitting right next to me!!

[7:43 AM] Nino: STOP 

[7:44 AM] Aiba: Running away doesn’t solve anything!!

 

**[Friday]**

[4:43 PM] Aiba: So?

[5:01 PM] Nino: what?

[5:02 PM] Aiba: Did you talk to him?

[5:05 PM]Nino: I’m blocking you.

**[You cannot send chat messages to blocked users.]**

 

**[Saturday]**

[1:21 PM] Aiba: Has he spoken to you at all MatsuJun?

[1:21 PM] Jun: hi Aiba-kun.

[1:21 PM] Jun: No he hasn’t.

[1:22 PM] Aiba: He won’t respond to my messages. He definitely blocked me.

[1:22 PM] Jun: Why?

[1:22 PM] Aiba: Don’t worry, I have a plan.

 

**[Sunday]**

[12:18 PM] Nino: AIBA MASAKI, YOU BETTER LET ME OUT!!!!!

[12:18 PM] Aiba: Oh, are you finally talking to me now?

[12:18 PM] Aiba: And nope, can’t do that.

[12:19 PM] Nino: WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I AM TELLING KAZAMA-KUN ALL YOUR DARKEST SECRETS

[12:19 PM] Aiba: No! You need to talk it out with MatsuJun! Stop messaging me!! 

[12:20 PM] Aiba: What secrets?

[12:23] PM Nino: I’M SO MSD AT YIU RIGHTN OW

 

[12:46 PM] Nino: Don’t say anything.

[12:47 PM] Aiba: :D

 

**[Monday]**

[7:11 PM] Jun: Hey

[7:11 PM] Nino: Hi

[7:16 PM] Nino: You can’t just say hey and then leave me hanging like this, J. :<

[7:18 PM] Jun: Sorry, had to speak to my manager.

[7:18 PM] Jun: Come over tonight.

[7:19 PM] Nino: Oh~?

[7:19 PM] Jun: I’ll make you hamburgers. :)

[7:19 PM] Nino: A man after my heart

[7:19 PM] Nino: I like it.

[7:20 PM] Jun: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and following this challenge, even though I completely failed it. Hahaha....
> 
> See you in future works (maybe?)
> 
> :)


End file.
